Bat Boy
by kyou fangirl
Summary: sorry for the lack of real title, but i find that when the category is misc. its easier to find stuff with titles of what fandom its for. this is just a prequel for Bat Boy that takes place at around the revelations scene the shadow play . yeah.


**A/N Bat Boy fanfic!!!! :D I'm in this scene in my school's production! I'm young Meredith! And Daisy and Ruthie. Being Young Meredith is TONS O' FUN! This is just stuff about Dr. Parker, once upon a time, when he WASN'T a psychotic murderer. Short. Sweet. Sad-ish. While you read this, think of the song that secretly made you want to cry, too: "Meredith, I'm sorry. All of this is me. I can't bear to look at him. You are all I see. His eyes, Meredith. He has your eyes. It hurts too much to put behind me! The way I lost you! And every day his eyes remind me!" in fact, if you have it on your ipod, listen to it now. Just because it was my inspiration for this fic. This is my third attempt at a fic about this. I'll probably write more bat boy fandom at a later date. Right now I'm focused on learning my harmonies for this musical, so the fanfics might be AFTER my production, but I really love this fandom and now im rambling. . . READ AND REVIEW!**

**The Bat Child**

It was supposed to be a new start. No friends, no family and no connections to their old lives. The only people who they would've cared about were now dead at the hands of the bats. Thomas' parents hadn't exactly been the kindest of folks, and they felt little guilt at leaving them with nothing but a letter explaining that they had eloped. The plan was that they could live a normal life in a normal town far from everything they had previously known. It was a new life where, perhaps, they could grow to love each other again, and maybe even raise a happy, normal child. How, then, had things gone so wrong? The nightmarish past had followed them here. It had stowed away and then reemerged on the day that should've been the happiest of their lives. It was an abomination. It was a _freak_. And yet, as Thomas looked at the thing he had thrown into the passenger's seat beside him, he looked into the child's eyes and saw something familiar in it. This child was half bat, but it was also half Meredith. He reached over and fastened the seatbelt over the infant as an afterthought, wondering why as he was doing it. What did it matter if the freak was safe until they reached their destination if he was driving it to it's death anyway? He told himself that, if a baby died in his car, it would be far more suspicious than in the woods, but he still found himself glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boy, making sure he was okay.

It was when he arrived in the clearing that he realized he couldn't do it. The freak's eyes, filled with tears, looked so like his love's, and the cry issuing from his gaping, fanged mouth was identical to that of his newly-born daughter. Pushing these thought's to the back of his head, he placed the weeping child on the ground and raised his shovel high above his head. He tried to focus on the pain that the child had caused Meredith, but hadn't Shelly caused her the same pain? He thought hard on how this child had killed his love's parents, but that wasn't him at all. That had been Thomas' own fault. He thought how the baby's cries for his life to be spared were all just tricks to make him let him live to cause them even more pain. But then he realized that the innocent child had no idea what the raised shovel implied. It's eyes weren't even open anymore. It was crying because he was hungry, or because he just wanted someone to hold him and shield him from the cold night he was completely exposed to now, and the discomfort of the sticks and stones he lay upon. He was a helpless infant.

That was when he lowered the shovel. It wasn't in a violent, quick motion, swinging toward the head of an innocent baby, as his first attempts had been, but a weak gesture of defeat, ending with the shovel hanging limply at his side. He walked away from the boy, his own creation, without a backwards glance. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of his ruined new start. AS he drove away to tell his wife that the job was done, he saw familiar shadows fleet across his dashboard. Soon the night air was filled with the shrieking of bats, coming to claim their Bat Boy.

**A/N sooo what'd ya think? Come on! If you got through that short fic, you must've had SOME thought! So how bout you TELL me your thoughts! REVIEW! PLEASE! XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
